My Weakness
by naranari part II
Summary: Katanya sih, katanya; kelemahan Jimin adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook. Katanya lho... "karena kau adalah kelemahanku". BTS Yoongi. Jimin. Jungkook. Oneshot.


**My Weakness **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jimin. Yoongi. Jungkook.**

**And lil bit from Taehyung.**

**Romance. Fluff. Brothership. Ficlet.**

**Boy's love. Oneshot.**

**.**

**.**

**This story (and the casts) belong to me xp**

**Agree?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katanya sih, katanya; kelemahan Jimin adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Katanya lho…

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah bocah delapan belas tahun yang masih lucu; manis dan menggemaskan. Setiap tersenyum barisan gigi putih dan rapih itu terlihat sehingga membuatnya seperti seekor kelinci, itulah mengapa Jungkook dipanggil oleh teman-temannya dengan sebutan _bunny_.

Pemikirannya masih sangat polos dan sederhana. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook adalah kejujuran. Karena ia masih takut untuk berbohong, atau mungkin memang tidak bisa berbohong. Jungkook juga dikaruniai dengan kulit putih mulus seperti kulit bayi, yang membuat siapapun gemas ingin menyentuhnya.

Keseluruhan dari Jungkook adalah kesempurnaan, juga anugerah. Ibunya selalu tersenyum bahagia jika ada yang memuji ketampanan maupun kesempurnaannya. Semua orang suka dengan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Yoongi. Kakak angkat tepatnya. Walaupun tidak sedarah sekandung, tetapi Yoongi amat sangat menyanyangi adik kecilnya ini. Seluruh waktu Yoongi, ia habiskan untuk bermain dan menjaga Jungkook. Jungkook tidak pernah terlepas dari pengawasan kakaknya. Tetapi Yoongi masih membiarkan Jungkook untuk memilih teman bermainnya sendiri.

Di sekolah, Jungkook mempunyai seorang senior yang sangat memperhatikannya. Park Jimin namanya. Jimin selalu memperhatikan Jungkook. Ketika istirahat makan siang, jam olahraga, bermain basket hingga pulang sekolah, Jimin tidak melepaskan pengawasannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook sih senang-senang saja ada yang memperhatikannya. Tetapi ia mulai risih ketika Jimin sudah mulai memasuki kehidupan pribadinya. Jimin tahu kalau Jungkook menyukai teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Taehyung. Dan mulai saat itu Jimin meningkatkan pengawasannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang kesal dengan Jimin, suatu hari bertanya pada Jimin dengan wajah kesal. Yang bagi Jimin itu adalah wajah merajuk yang paling lucu. "Jimin _hyung_, kenapa selalu mengikutiku ketika aku sedang bersama Taehyung _hyung_?"

Jungkook berkacak pinggang, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya mengawasimu. Aku takut kau di apa-apakan oleh temanku."

Mata Jungkook melebar, "_Hyung_ tidak percaya denganku?"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan si Taehyung itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Jimin menghela napasnya, bingung untuk menjelaskan pada bocah lugu ini. "Aku melakukan ini padamu Jungkook, karena kau adalah kelemahanku."

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berhenti berjalan dan merogoh sakunya ketika ada getaran dari ponselnya. Begitu membaca nama yang meneleponnya, Jimin segera menjawab. "Halo _hyung_, apa kabar?"

"_Aku baik, Jimin. Dan kuharap begitu denganmu. Bagaimana di sekolah?"_

"Sekolah berjalan lancar, hanya saja," Jimin menghela napas, "Jungkook mulai kesal denganku."

Yoongi, seseorang disebrang telpon sana menyerngit, "Kesal? Karena apa?"

"Karena aku mulai memasuki ruang pribadinya."

"_Ruang pribadi?_" Yoongi bertanya, "_Seperti apa?_"

"Kau tahu, adikmu sudah memasuki masa pubertasnya. Ia mulai tertarik dengan seseorang yang menurutnya menarik."

Yoongi sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jimin. Maksudnya, adiknya ini sudah mulai menyukai seseorang begitu?

"_Benarkah? Dia menyukai siapa? Apakah pria atau wanita? Lebih tua atau seumuran dengannya? Apakah dia anak baik? Bukan berandalan sekolah kan—_"

"_Hyung_," Jimin melembutkan suaranya. Yoongi selalu berisik jika sudah membicarakan adiknya, tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang mengganggu untuk Jimin. "Tenanglah. Bicara satu-satu dan jangan panik seperti itu."

Yoongi menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jungkook masih terlalu polos, dan ia takut seseorang yang tidak bertanggungjawab memanfaatkan kepolosan adiknya.

"Maafkan aku Jimin. Kau tahu betul aku."

Jimin tersenyum disana. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah panik Yoongi yang pastinya tidak jauh menggemaskan dari adiknya.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook."

"Benar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Dia adalah kelemahanku. Aku terlalu menyayanginya." Yoongi berkata sangat lirih. Mengingat bagaimana selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk menjaga adiknya itu.

"Dia adalah kelemahanku juga, _hyung_. Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih. Karena dia adalah kelemahanmu, aku tidak sanggup untuk melihat orang yang aku cintai terluka."

Jimin bisa merasakan Yoongi tersenyum disebrang sana. Jimin berhenti berjalan lalu kepalanya mendongak keatas melihat langit cerah hari ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu _hyung_, sama halnya dengan kau yang sangat mencintai Jungkook. Selama ini aku bersedia menjadi penjaga Jungkook disekolah hanya agar kau tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jungkook. Aku akan sangat bersedih jika melihat kau bersedih. Maka dari itu aku juga berusaha untuk menjaga Jungkook agar tidak terluka. Karena lukanya Jungkook, adalah lukamu juga. Dan lukamu adalah lukaku, _hyung_."

"_Stop_ Jimin. Cukup!" suara Yoongi sedikit bergetar ketika berbicara. Semua yang dikatakan Jimin membuat hati Yoongi menghangat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Park Jimin, kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

"Jangan terluka Jimin."

"Aku tidak akan terluka jika kau meminta."

Jimin kembali berjalan, menelusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke taman.

"Astaga, aku ingin menangis!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Ketika sampai ditaman matanya menemukan siluet seorang yang dicintainya, yang kini sedang berada dalam sambungan telepon dengannya. Jimin berhenti di belakang sosok Yoongi.

"Menangislah, _hyung_." Lalu Jimin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Yoongi tersentak karena Jimin dengan tiba-tiba menutup sambungannya. Baru saja Yoongi ingin memarahi Jimin ketika telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Atau mungkin kau butuh pelukan juga?"

Yoongi menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Jimin berdiri beberapa meter darinya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi langsung berlari dan menubrukkan dirinya pada Jimin.

"Kau itu, benar-benar ya."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi. Walaupun Jungkook adalah bocah menggemaskan, tetapi bagi Jimin, Yoongi lebih menggemaskan darinya. Apalagi kalau Yoongi sudah memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya Jimin tidak ingin melepaskan Yoongi selamanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi _hyung_. Sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin dan berbisik, "Aku juga sangat mencintai Jungkook."

Jimin menyerngit bingung, ia memberikan jarak pada Yoongi dan mengangkat dagunya. "Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? kau lebih mencintai Jungkook?"

Yoongi terkekeh, ia maju sedikit dan bibirnya menggapai bibir Jimin. Sebuah kecupan manis dari seorang Yoongi. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Jimin."

Bibir Yoongi membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat kaki Jimin mendadak seperti agar-agar. Kemudian Jimin kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Kali ini tidak hanya kecupan melainkan sebuah ciuman panjang. Yang menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka.

Ciuman yang hanya Jimin berikan untuk Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya menerima ciuman dari Jimin.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Jimin."

Mereka menyudahi ciumannya ketika mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas. Tangan Yoongi masih bertengger manis dileher Jimin dan lengan Jimin masih memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi. Jimin berbicara didepan bibir Yoongi,

"Jangan bersedih dan jangan terluka. Karena aku akan lebih bersedih dan lebih terluka. Cukup cintai aku—"

"Juga Jungkook."

"—okay, juga cintai Jungkook. Percaya padaku hyung, aku akan menjagamu—"

"juga Jungkook,"

"—juga Jungkook, semampu diriku."

Keduanya kemudian berpelukan. Bagi Jimin dan Yoongi, cinta mereka bukan hanya sebatas ciuman dan pelukan. Tetapi dengan saling mencintai, menjaga satu sama lain, adalah bukti cinta mereka.

Karena bagi Jimin, kelemahan Yoongi adalah kelemahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, pantas saja Jimin _hyung_ selalu mengawasiku. Ternyata dia kekasih dari Yoongi _hyung_!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung saat ini sedang mengintip Jimin dan Yoongi dari balik pohon besar ditaman itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_ itu siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Yoongi _hyung_ adalah kakakku yang paling aku sayang." Jawab Jungkook dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

"Hemm, begitu ya. Kalau aku siapamu?"

Jungkook mulai salah tingkah dan wajahnya merona.

"Kau itu…kekasihku." Jungkook melirih diakhir kata.

"Benarkah? Dan siapa yang paling kau sayangi, Yoongi _hyung_ atau aku?"

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung yang terus saja menggodanya. Wajah Jungkook kian merona dan membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

Eng, okay…

Makasih _phylindan_, karena obrolan kita hari minggu kemarin aku jadi terinspirasi buat nulis beginian. Karena buat aku, apapun tentang Jimin tidak lepas dari Yoongi. Hahahaha ngarang sendiri.

.

Apakah ada diantara kalian yang datang di gath A.R.M.Y hari minggu kemarin? Adakah yang sudah bertemu dengan aku? *ngarep* xD

Okay, let's be friend! Find me anywhere you can!

See you next….


End file.
